


Roses

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [145]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Cross-Galaxy Relationship, F/M, I wont say I'm in love, Post-Leyline, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>They're not Rose people. Roses belong to gravestones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Prompt: Roses – Suzuka (Outlaw Star) & Spike (Cowboy Bebop)

Neither of them were rose people.

Roses were the sort of things people left on gravestones, for lack of better things. Suzuka could understand and even appreciate the artistry of it; and whats more, she could understand why someone from Mars might enjoy them, because roses were messages beneath their petals.

There were other reasons to enjoy roses, but not reasons Suzuka wanted to be part of. Those were words which had no place amongst such adolescent dreams.

She was grateful when Melfina moved past them for another trifle. 

She still bought-- with her own money-- a Trafalgar Spider Rose, extended feelers curling around her fingers as she carried the pot. He would, she thought, appreciate a live plant more than a vase. She paid again for special care at the Turtle Express shipping company, certain it would make it there. The company was reliable, and it was unlikely the Outlaw Star would be going anywhere near the Sol system anytime soon.

Melfina walked with her, quiet and understanding, and even best, not asking questions.

When they made it back to the shop, Jim was signing off on a delivery, talking to an employee of Purple Penguin. He passed it to Suzuka when she approached with the Navigator, then went back to sorting through temp work for the crew.

“You should open it,” Mel encouraged, even as she examined the forwarding stickers, hunting for the original address. The only one she could find was “Bebop”, which was about as much of an address as anything. The original post office to take it was on Mars.

Even without reading a name, she knew who it had come from, and that soothed away her paranoia. Under Melfina's curious gaze, she opened the cylinder and pulled out a long bundle of cloth. Unfolding it on the table revealed a leather-wrapped tsuba and a beautiful curved scabbard.

The blade-- real metal, and it had been a longer time since she had held live steel, little lone this sword-- had small etchings near the base. Three dragons, caught in an antique Celtic knot. She examined it with a heavy heart.

“...Suzuka? What is it?”

“...it's name is _Twilight Rose _.” It was foolishness at it's best. Still, she slid the blade into it's place next to her bokken, and secured it there.__

__Neither of them were rose people. Roses were sentimental at best, the sort of things people left behind in graveyards or produced for teenage crushes. They carried words not fit for adolescent hopes, dreams she had not dreamed for a lifetime or longer._ _

__But flowers grew, and swords killed._ _

__She thought that said more than enough about both of them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't HAVE to be Spike, I suppose....


End file.
